1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for securing newspapers and magazines for recycling, and in particular, for an apparatus which allows for the bundling of newspapers and magazines in a facile manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recycling laws require papers and magazines to be secured in bundles for collection and recycle. Cord, twine or string is the securing means of choice in bundling newspapers and magazines.
In performing a typical bundling operation, the individual must determine an appropriate quantity of newspapers or magazines per bundle. The individual must then unwind cord, string or twine and wrap the bundle of papers in a latitudinal orientation or a longitudinal orientation and then repeat the winding in the opposite direction. The cord, string or twine must then be tied off and the bundles secured by a knot. This procedure oftentimes requires flipping of the bundle several times in order to wrap the string, cord or twine about the bundle. This procedure is cumbersome and time consuming and is particularly cumbersome for individuals such as the elderly who suffer from arthritic afflictions to the hands.